yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Titan
* Mini-Things (dub only) | anime debut = | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX | video game debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Academy | appears video games = * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Academy * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force Evolution * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3 | gender = male | occupation = Professional Shadow Duelist | affiliation = Shadow Riders | anime deck = * Archfiend * Bullfighting Fiend | gx02deck = * Dark Duelist * Dark Pillar * Dark Duelist of Truth | gx03deck = * Underworld Bark * Underworld Bark 2 * Birth of the Annihilator | gx04deck = | gx06deck = | japanese voice = | english voice = | related pages = Titan's Millennium Pendent }} Titan「タイタン」(Taitan) is a hit man originally hired by Dr. Crowler to deal with Jaden Yuki. He used fake Shadow Games (later called Shadow Duels) to intimidate his opponents, and later becoming a Shadow Rider after invoking a real Shadow Duel. Design Appearance His general modus operandi and physical stature are reminiscent of Panik. He wears an iron mask, a hat and a large jacket, as well as a fake Millennium Puzzle. He normally creates fog arround him to appear as if a true Shadow Game was imminent. Personality Titan remains calm most of the time, and is confident to defeat his opponents calling himself a "pro". He never turn his back to his opponents and make the set of his fake Shadow Games to appear to be real. Titan intimidates his opponents during the duels showing his Millenium Pendant, doing tricks to mimic a Shadow Duel and by telling the duelists their mistakes or their lack of damage they've done. Voice He is voiced by Norio Wakamoto in the Japanese version and Eric Stuart in the dub. The dub also states that Titan used to work as a Carny, an aspect not present in the original version. Biography Background Titan was known as the Shadow Duelist, usually being hired to defeat duelists using Shadow Games, charging to his clients three months of their salary. Despite his reputation of possessing the power of a Millennium Item, it is in fact a fake Millennium Puzzle, and Titan uses various tricks to mimic a Shadow Game. Hired by Crowler Titan appears at first defeating a duelist in the street full of fog in a fake Shadow Game, he shows a fake Millennium Puzzle to his opponent and uses a fake Mind Crush against him, after he falls unconcious Titan takes all his rare cards. He is then contacted by profesor Crowler to take down Jaden Yuki. Crowler and Titan meet in the pier of Duel Academy where they come in an agreement. He captures Alexis Rhodes and put her into a Coffin, forcing Jaden to duel for her life. During the duel, Titan creates fog (darker than in his previous duel), later he uses his Millenium Pendant to make that part of Jaden's body disappears. Jaden doesn't believe it to be a real Shadow Game as a Millennium Item would be needed to invoke one, so Titan showed his Millenium Pendant. Jaden later discovers that the Shadow Game is fake, he then destroys the field magic of Titan disappearing the fog in the procesess and throws a card to the fake Millenium Puzzle destroying it. Jaden then asks him how many Millennium Items are in total, which Titan answers "seven" but he made a mistake by saying "seven Millenium Puzzles" instead of Items. After being discovered Titan tries to escape but a real Shadow Duel is invoked. Titan becomes the victim of a real Shadow Duel and becomes possessed by a spirit from the Abandoned Dorm and is forced to continue the duel. However he is dragged into the Shadow Realm (where the shadow creatures take him is not specified in the Japanese version) after being defeated. Shadow Rider He is saved by Kagemaru under the condition that he will serve as the sixth of the Shadow Riders, wearing a Shadow Charm mask to bind him to the real world. Taking advantage of Alexis' desire to restore her brother's memories, Titan challenges her in the Abandoned Dorm where they first met. Following his defeat, his soul is pulled back into the pits of darkness. Non-canon appearances In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force, Titan appears in the game's third part, and partners with Dr. Crowler. After completing the game, he can be found during part one at the harbor, but only after 11:00 PM. Upon acquiring his Deck Recipe, Titan also gifts the player with three "Archfiend Matador" cards and three "Ritual of the Matador" cards. Decks Anime Titan plays an Archfiend (Demon) Deck, consisting of monsters that rely on him paying Life Points to sustain them. In his duel with Jaden Titan's offense is provided by "Terrorking Archfiend" and later "Skull Archfiend of Lightning", using their built-in ability to protect them from Jaden's effect cards while overwhelming him with their high ATK. Titan also relies on the synergy between "Terrorking", "Desrook Archfiend" and "Pandemonium" - in the situation that "Terrorking's" ability doesn't protect it, he discards "Desrook" to revive it and uses "Pandemonium" to retrieve another "Desrook" to his hand. In his duel with Alexis, Titan uses Bullfighting cards. He combines "Archfiend Matador" with "Dark Arena", redirecting attacks to "Archfiend Matador" which then destroys the opponent's monster with its effect. Video games Tag Force In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force, Titan uses three Decks, all of which contain his Archfiends. The first is used when he is in encountered during part one. Titan uses this Deck while partnered with the player during part two. Titan's third Deck is used during his confrontation with the player during part three, and utilizes "Dark Arena" and "Archfiend Matador" in addition to the Chess piece fiends. Tag Force 3 Spirit Caller References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters